1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and electronic device enclosures, more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a door of a data center servers and to an electronic device enclosure with the mounting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Blade and rack-mounted servers are popularly used in data center servers. In order to achieve high performance, many rack-mounted servers may be clustered in an enclosure. A door is defined in the enclosure for the rack-mounted servers to put into or be taken out of the enclosure. However, the door may be accidentally opened when the enclosure is being transported. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.